the present invention relates to a method for providing protection to the surface of an organic material such as rubbers, leathers, plastics and the like against degradation by weathering caused by exposure to ultraviolet light, ozone, moisture and others.
One of the defective points of articles shaped of an organic material such as rubbers, leathers, plastics and the like is the degradation of the surface properties in time when exposed to atmospheric influences such as ultraviolet light, ozone, moisture and others. It is a conventional method, therefore, that these articles are shaped with internal addition of an antioxidant, ultraviolet absorber and the like protecting agent. The addition of such a protecting agent alone, however, is sometimes not so effective as to completely prevent the undesirable phenomena in the lapse of time such as discoloration, blooming and the like.
Accordingly, these shaped articles are also protected from outer influences by coating the surface with a coating composition. Such a method of surface coating is not always satisfactory in several respects. For example, coated surfaces may exhibit unnatural appearance and obsoleted coating films must be renewed after complete removal with great difficulties. It is also practiced that a protecting agent containing a dimethylsilicone fluid as the principal ingredient is applied to the surface to be protected. This method is also not quite satisfactory due to the insufficient effectiveness and durability of the effect. In addition, the application of a dimethylsilicone fluid may have a disadvantage of accelerating stress cracking on the surface of some substrate materials.